


Copy complete

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трахнуть Аомине может только он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy complete

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на куроко-недельку на diary.ru. Бета Aurumtrio.

Кто же знал, что та случайная фраза так западет в душу Кисе? Аомине тогда еще подумал, что неплохо подшутил над собой, и почти сразу забыл, что сказал.

Смске от Кисе он удивился: «Аоминеччи, завтра зайду в гости, надеюсь, у тебя найдется что-нибудь вкусное :3». Разойдясь по разным школам, они редко виделись, а после проигрыша Кайджо казалось, что шансы на скорую встречу стремятся к нулю. Сам Аомине торчал дома, злой на весь мир и прежде всего на тренера, снявшего его с последующих игр чемпионата из-за полумифической травмы. Так что визит Кисе был как нельзя кстати.

Аомине даже подготовился — собрал с пола носки, запинал в дальний угол старый мяч, выселил с компьютерного стола почти вросшую в столешницу кружку и сложил журналы с Май-чан аккуратной стопкой. Распотрошил новую пачку презервативов и засунул парочку под подушку вместе со свежим тюбиком смазки. Кисе редко заходил в гости просто так и ненадолго. Они не выдерживали дольше получаса простой болтовни наедине — один из них обязательно срывался. Когда-то это было почти соревнованием — кто начнет на этот раз.

Кисе, судя по всему, пришел сразу после тренировки. Аомине понял это, запустив пятерню в его волосы — они были влажными и прохладными у корней, а подсохшие кончики пушились и лезли в лицо, когда Кисе, едва успев поздороваться, захлопнул дверь и прижал его к стене. Это было, мягко говоря, раньше, чем Аомине рассчитывал, но отказываться он не собирался.

Да и можно разве отказать Кисе, когда он прижимается так тесно, так вдавливает в стену коридора, что ребра трещат, а легкие ноют от недостатка воздуха. Когда он отстраняется, прожигает насквозь угольками расширенных зрачков, а под расстегнутым воротником рубашки заполошно бьется пульс, толкается горячо в язык, и во рту растекается чистый, обжигающий вкус кожи.

На полу только что прибранной крохотной гостиной снова валялась одежда, Аомине втянул Кисе в спальню за галстук и первым опрокинулся на кровать. Кисе всегда нравилось раздевать его, и хотя сейчас на нем остались только домашние брюки, отказывать обоим в удовольствии не хотелось.

Неладное Аомине заподозрил, когда Кисе одним движением сорвал с него штаны вместе с трусами. Сам при этом он все еще оставался одетым — в гостиной был сброшен только форменный пиджак. Кисе уселся на бедра Аомине, прижал его руки к кровати и принялся медленно, с наслаждением его облизывать. Колкое, быстро затопляющее возбуждение моментально вытеснило подозрительность, Аомине растекся на простыни, позволяя делать с собой все, что заблагорассудится. Кисе очень хорошо знал, что ему нравится. Он быстро и несильно прикусывал уши, дразнил соски, издевательски медленно поглаживая их языком, и легко касался бедер. Аомине потряхивало от каждой ласки, под зажмуренными веками он все еще видел почти безумные, полные желания глаза Кисе. Густое горячечное марево затапливало внутренности, по коже разливалось тепло, вспыхивая искрами там, где прикасался Кисе. В мышцах скручивались пружины, чтобы в нужный момент можно было опрокинуть Кисе на постель.

Только вот, когда этот момент пришел, Аомине не смог освободить руки. Кисе по-прежнему держал его железной хваткой, да еще и прижал бедрами к постели.

Аомине открыл глаза и не узнал Кисе.

Точнее, узнал. Но таким он его видел лишь один раз — когда они играли друг против друга. Когда Кисе копировал его.

Потемневшие глаза смотрели из-под опущенных ресниц немного отстраненно, губы кривились в самодовольной усмешке. Это какой-то финт, понял Аомине, и попытался выдернуть руки. Кисе покачал головой.

— Не дергайся, а то мне придется тебя связать.

Происходящее начинало нервировать. Не то чтобы он никогда не позволял Кисе вести в постели — попробуй не позволь такому, — но самому тоже хотелось поучаствовать не только в виде безвольного тела с членом. Дотронуться до Кисе, в конце концов, раздеть, снова ощутить вкус его кожи. Аомине потянулся к нему почти неосознанно, и Кисе ответил на поцелуй.

Только зря Аомине думал, что сможет усыпить бдительность Кисе и вырваться — тот сжал его запястья еще сильнее, укусил за язык и разорвал поцелуй. Стянул свободной рукой галстук, зафиксировал руки Аомине и привязал их к спинке кровати.

— Я же просил не дергаться. — Кисе сощурился, как сытый кот — он явно рассчитывал именно на такой исход.

— Кисе, какого хрена? — Аомине выгнул поясницу, пытаясь вывернуться, задел членом жесткую ткань брюк и охнул.

— Помнишь, что ты сказал мне, когда мы были еще в Тейко? — Кисе провел несколько раз рукой по его члену, и связанные запястья почти перестали волновать Аомине, а вопрос и вовсе потерялся во вновь разгорающемся возбуждении. — Ты сказал, что трахнуть тебя можешь только ты сам.

Вот оно что. Значит, Кисе решил довести копию до совершенства в постели. Аомине усмехнулся и расслабился.

— Ну давай, попробуй.

Все равно у него ничего не получится, как и в баскетболе. Да и не верил Аомине в его внимательность к деталям во время секса — слишком хорошо помнил, как Кисе закатывает глаза и бессвязно шепчет, требуя то потерпеть, то поторопиться, а то и все одновременно.

Кисе поднялся с постели и быстро разделся, бросив одежду на пол. Резко перевернул Аомине на живот, заставил развести ноги и обхватил ладонями ягодицы. Тот уткнулся носом в подушку и тихо скрипнул зубами — все-таки Кисе хоть что-то, да запомнил. Долгие прелюдии Аомине не любил, терпения не хватало. Да и жалоб не поступало.

Смазку и презервативы Кисе нашел сам, без подсказок. Быстро чмокнул Аомине в плечо и вылил прохладный гель прямо ему на задницу.

А это, оказывается, и правда неприятно, неудивительно, что Кисе каждый раз шипел и ругался.

— Ладно, отомстил и хватит. — Аомине попытался перевернуться, но его колени стиснули железные пальцы, не давая шевельнуться. В физической силе Кисе ему не уступал, а в нынешнем положении и превосходил. — Блядь, Кисе, отвяжи меня!

— Нет уж, Аомине, — низкий хрипловатый голос Кисе был едва узнаваем, — мы с тобой оба получим удовольствие.

— Это насилие, — попытался протестовать Аомине.

— Ничего подобного, — Кисе сжал зубы на мочке уха и одновременно протолкнул палец в задницу. — Ты сам этого хотел.

С подготовкой Кисе, кажется, что-то намудрил. От каждого движения хотелось орать в голос, по всему телу расходились острые волны возбуждения, голова кружилась так, что Аомине уже не смог бы поклясться, что помнит, где пол, а где потолок.

— А ты, оказывается, там такой чувствительный. — Голос Кисе скатился по коже каплями лавы, а его пальцы все продолжали мягко поглаживать изнутри.

Прогибаясь в пояснице и подставляясь, Аомине почти ненавидел себя за то, что поддается. Кисе тихо засмеялся и принялся быстрее двигать пальцами, по-прежнему придерживая его за бедро, хотя необходимости уже не было ни в этом, ни в связанных руках.

— Ну что, ты готов?

Вот этот вопрос был еще большей подлостью, чем галстук и вся затея в целом. Аомине вцепился зубами в подушку и замотал головой.

— Что? Я не слышу.

Засранец. Конечно, это он не мог не запомнить — Аомине нравилось, когда заведенный до предела Кисе просил трахнуть его. И то, что он уже давно согласен, не означало, что готов произнести это вслух.

Кисе вновь резко перевернул его, хмыкнул, услышав треск порвавшейся наволочки, сжал член Аомине и потер большим пальцем болезненно натянутую уздечку.

— Я вижу, что ты хочешь, но не слышу.

Кисе склонился, мазнув волосами по щеке, и посмотрел в глаза. Расширенные зрачки почти полностью закрыли радужку, он тяжело дышал и мягко подавался вперед бедрами, слегка прикасаясь членом к анусу. Так близко и горячо, и только одно слово отделяет Аомине от желаемого. Выговорить его было уже физически тяжело, потому что горло перехватило от запаха Кисе, его дыхания на губах.

— Черт... Да!

Кисе приподнялся на одной руке и одним плавным движением вошел. Сразу же вышел почти полностью и толкнулся обратно, уже резче, выбив воздух из легких. Он, не отрываясь, жадно смотрел в лицо Аомине, боль и неудобство растворились в чужом голоде, осталось только желание быть еще ближе.

Если бы только у него не были связаны руки.

Он бы подрочил. А потом обнял Кисе. Или нет, сначала обнял его, а потом подрочил.

А Кисе все смотрел на него, пожирал взглядом, и Аомине сам уже подавался навстречу и прогибался. Томное, тягучее удовольствие накапливалось, закручивалось в паху тяжелыми витками, но не находило выхода. Пока Кисе, наконец, не стиснул его член, и Аомине тут же ослепило оргазмом, выдрало из кожи и разметало тонкой звенящей пылью.

В себя он пришел, когда Кисе больно укусил его за плечо и кончил с длинным задушенным стоном. А потом скатился рядом на постель и замер. Аомине лениво пихнул его ногой.

— Может, хоть теперь развяжешь?

Кисе с трудом поднялся, долго ковырялся с узлом, снова рухнул на кровать и забросил на Аомине ногу.

— Признайся, что тебе понравилось, Аоминеччи, — потребовал он.

— Я уже развязан, так что хрен тебе.

Хитро сощурившись, Кисе размазал по его животу сперму.

— Хреновая опять у тебя копия получилась, — проворчал Аомине, отталкивая его руку. — Что-то я не припоминаю, чтобы творил хоть половину того, что ты тут устроил.

— Это у тебя память хреновая, Аоминеччи. — Кисе повернул его голову за подбородок. — Но ты прав, копия пока несовершенна. У тебя получается лучше.


End file.
